Silence
by tlinh
Summary: Hmm... Maybe having been Cross' disciple for a long time and had countless debt collectors chasing after you wasn't that bad after all.


Yullen Week

Day 1, Theme 1: Silence/Voiceless

**Pairing:** Um... It's Yullen Week, so...

**Rating:** K+, I guess

**Warning:** I'm seriously not good at writing *grumble*

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own it. I'm not even Japanese...

* * *

><p>Allen closed the door to his apartment with a light 'thud'. It had been an exhausting day with all the school and part-time jobs. He took a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. On the way to the bedroom, he glanced at the mirror just to see his own stack of white hair passing by. But he didn't stop. He didn't need to be reminded that he was a freak.<p>

Yes. Allen Walker was a freak. Seriously, how can you call a person with white hair and a tattoo-like scar on the left part of his face 'normal'? Not to mention the deformed left arm that he always hid under long-sleeved shirts and gloves.

No matter where he went, people would always stare, and whispers could always be heard.

He didn't mind though. At least not on the outside.

Outside, there were masks on his face, too many for the white haired boy to even remember what was underneath. To everyone, he was nice, sweet and polite.

But inside, he was all alone.

That was one of the reasons why Allen hated the silence in his own place. He was tired of not being able to sleep, tired of all those nightmares.

* * *

><p>And then it was <em>that guy<em>'s turn to show up.

Allen met him when the latter was literally dragged to the store he was working by an unusually cheerful and energetic red friend on a gloomy day. And when they saw each other, it suddenly rained heavily with thunder and lightning. That _had_ to be a bad omen.

The guy – Kanda, as he asked that ever-so-cheerful friend – turned out to go to the same school as him. Hell, they even had their lockers right next to each other. Strange, why hadn't he even noticed it before?

And they somehow became... frienemies, according to Lavi – that energetic redheaded self-proclaimed best friend of Kanda.

Maybe Lavi was right. They were, in some ways, friends, but they fight every single time they saw each other, and sometimes the three of them ended up in the infirmary or were even hospitalized.

Okay, not just 'sometimes'. They almost always ended up in those places.

Then, much to Allen's utter horror, Kanda just _had_ to go and move to the apartment next to his.

Well, there go his peaceful days.

* * *

><p>One night, the white haired boy decided to wander outside. He couldn't sleep, not with all those nightmares and that haunting silence.<p>

He then spotted Kanda, sitting cross-legged on the grass in the park. His hair was in a loose low ponytail, and his eyes closed. Allen sneaked towards him.

"-the hell do you want, sprout?" The Japanese growled irritatedly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" he frowned, "Can you not remember a name with only two syllables?"

"Che."

Allen moved to sit next to him.

Silence.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Meditating."

Another silence... Strange enough, he didn't hate this silence at all.

It was somehow... comforting.

He felt his eyelids becoming heavy, and before he realized it, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Allen slowly opened his eyes only to see the familiar ceiling of his apartment. He sat up and dragged himself out of bed.<p>

'No nightmares last night huh? How strange...'

Then his mind began to register something, and he stood frozen on the spot.

He... couldn't have fallen asleep while sitting with Kanda in the park, could he?

Great. How embarrassing.

But if he had really fallen asleep, then how did he even get into his apartment?

Hmm... Perhaps the whole 'sitting with Kanda and falling asleep' thing was just a dream.

A weird and funny dream.

For no apparent reason, the silence in his place was a little bit lighter.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at school, and Allen was happily skipping to the cafeteria (not really, because he would deny afterwards). He was too eager for lunch to notice a certain someone with the familiar frowning face walking towards his direction.<p>

"Next time you fall asleep on me in the park, make sure to give me the keys beforehand, _moyashi_."

The whispered words were almost inaudible, but Allen managed to catch them all. He abruptly came to a stop, his face slightly red.

So... it wasn't a dream after all.

But still, how could they have gotten to the apartment without a key?

Allen checked his sleeve and realized that his picklock was gone.

Ahh... so that's how...

Behind him, a smirk found its way to the face of the one causing all confusions.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight, and Allen found himself wandering again. Damn nightmares. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Tch.<p>

Then he noticed Kanda again, sitting exactly like last time at that exact same spot, only this time his hair was pulled into its usual high ponytail, swaying slightly in the cool breeze.

"Beautiful..."

Allen quickly covered his mouth. It's a good thing it only came out as a mere whisper.

But then again, that guy really was beautiful. Not handsome or pretty, just simply beautiful in his own Kanda way.

Allen was going to walk to his supposed-to-be friend again when a firm grip on the shoulder stopped him. Then something was pressed to his mouth and the white haired boy collapsed to the ground.

Though his hazy mind, he could feel someone picking him up and throwing him over the shoulder like some sort of rice sacks or something.

That was bad. Really bad.

He tried to kick the man holding him and got free thanks to the surprise, but was caught again by two others.

Great. How many were there anyway?

A hell of a lot, it seemed.

One of them stepped towards and punched him hard in the face.

Damn. If it wasn't for whatever they had used to knock him out, Allen could have already escaped.

Then he received another punch, this time in the gut. He fell to his knees, the two men didn't even bother to hold him up.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared, and the man who had punched him collapsed barely inches from the boy.

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck, and the last thing Allen saw before blacking out was a long dark ponytail glittering slightly in the moonlight.

A few moments later, he felt like he was gently being piggybacked.

He smiled softly. It was really warm.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Where is this place?_

_It's dark here..._

_And it's so quiet..._

_There's no one here..._

_Please... I don't want to be left alone... Not anymore... Don't leave me behind..._

_Please..._

"Please..."

Allen could tell that his cheeks were wet. He'd been crying in his sleep again. But he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to face that eerie silence just yet.

Then a warm, calloused finger brushed his tears away.

The whitehead hastily opened his eyes to see Kanda with a... caring expression.

Um... Wow...?

Kanda seemed to have realized that Allen was staring at him, somewhat surprised. He abruptly stood up and spun on his heels to walk away, but was held back when the shorter grabbed one of his fingers – his pinky, to be exact.

Their gazes met when they faced each other. Allen's face was sad, and his eyes were hidden under the white locks. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't come.

Kanda didn't need to hear anything though.

"Che. Fine, I'll stay."

Kanda could see the boy's face beam up immediately. Tsk. What a stupid brat.

Oh well, it's not like he likes returning to his apartment anyway.

"... Um..."

"..."

"... So..."

"What?" He snapped, irritated.

"... Aren't you gonna... well... get in here with me and go to sleep?"

"Wha-?"

Awkward. Pure awkwardness.

"..."

"So?"

"Fine," Kanda muttered angrily, "Stupid moyashi."

"I think I should just give up reminding you what my name is," A pause, "Nah. It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Che."

"So are you gonna come or not?"

Kanda huffed as he crawled onto the bed while Allen moved to make enough room for both of them.

"... Do you snore?"

"Tch."

"I'll take that as a no then."

The white haired boy smiled and closed his eyes.

His room wasn't so silent anymore. He could hear Kanda's soft breathing sound. And for the first time since that incident, he drifted off peacefully with that smile still glued on his face.

* * *

><p>After that night, Allen and Kanda had grown a little closer. They still fought constantly, but sometimes the two of them would spend time with each other and enjoy it. However, those times were kept as a secret, since both knew what would happen if a certain nosey redhead found out.<p>

And a reeeeaaaaaaaaaaally long time later with internal conflicts, denials and stuff, they _finally_ realized that they had _a little something_ for each other. And that little something just happened to be called 'love'.

It was a coincidence, really. Or maybe an accident? Someone must have misnamed it.

When they had graduated from university and gotten proper jobs, the whitehead and the samurai-wannabe decided to buy a small house and move in together.

* * *

><p>Allen didn't know when or how, but the silence that had been haunting him had disappeared. The only thing left was some kind of peace. Well, if you can call daily bickering, fighting and blood shedding 'peace', that is.<p>

Hmm... Maybe having been Cross' disciple for a long time and had countless debt collectors chasing after you wasn't that bad after all.

But then again, who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wow. I mean, seriously _wow_. I finally managed to write something longer than 300 words.

But I don't think I stuck close enough to the theme... *sigh*


End file.
